The invention relates to a clock, in particular to a wristwatch, in which at least the hour display proceeds in an analog manner and at least the minute display proceeds in digital manner. Such a clock is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,324,826.
For a number of years, watches with digital display have been offered in addition to analog watches. Both types of illustration have their specific advantages and disadvantages: for the familiar analog display, one glance is sufficient in order to perceive the approximate time of day; however, the determination of the precise time sometimes poses problems. A digital display always provides a precise and comfortably readable time statement, however, in a non-conventional form (number sequence) which normally must yet be mentally processed.
Suggestions have been made how the advantages of the two display forms could be utilized while avoiding the disadvantages described. Thus, for example, the Offenlegungsschrift cited suggests to equip a watch not only with a digital but also with an analog display for hours and minutes.
However, experiments in conjunction with the present invention have determined that one is normally not readily capable of selectively perceiving only that type of display--for information offered in two different ways--which better suffices the momentary wishes; rather, it can be expected that a redundant illustration, burdening the viewer with a choice, has rather a confusing effect at first. Indeed, the double display mentioned is nevertheless associated with a considerable expense, requires a considerable structural design volume, and which could not penetrate the market.